A Good Woman Goes to War
by hurkydoesntknow
Summary: River Song must face her ultimate fears and battle Madame Kovarian to rescue the Doctor and their baby from her evil clutches. Pretty much a role reversal, switching, non-canon. Just for a fun fantasy read. Warning: MPREG but DoctorxRiver.
1. Pregnant

**And now it's time for another Doctor Who fic from me! Now, fair warning, there is mpreg in this. I tried to write one previously but things didn't work out. However, I did find a better plot and everything! It's kind of my twist on "A Good Man Goes to War" only it's not the Doctor who's saving people.**

**Author's note: Hurky doesn't own Doctor Who or anything affiliated with it.**

**Another warning: Mpreg but it's the Doctor and River still being paired.**

* * *

The Doctor laid underneath the console of his TARDIS while his two companions, Rory and Amy, argued amongst each other. It was a rather silly fight. The Doctor was getting irritated at the sound of his companions arguing. Normally he didn't mind, but lately he had not been feeling well. He got out from underneath the console and confronted the Ponds.

"What are you two fighting about?" The Doctor asked in a tired voice, wiping his skinny hands with a rag.

"Stupidface here doesn't believe I met Winston Churchill!" Amy whined, pointing at her tall blonde husband.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but when did you two meet Winston Churchill?" Rory asked.

"Rory, I took Amy to meet him right before you two got married," the Doctor explained. "That was when she also had her first encounter with a Dalek, long story, actually, you see-"

Suddenly, the Doctor felt dizziness. He steadied himself on the console by leaning on it and blinking the dizziness away as if nothing happened.

"Doctor, you okay?" asked Amy, raising an eyebrow. "You don't look so hot."

"Don't be ridiculous, Amy!" The Doctor waved off. "I'm fine. Just haven't had my tea today. Shall we go get a cuppa? Let's say London, my treat!" He began to pull levers, press buttons, and set the coordinates for Earth while the Ponds just stared at him. They knew something wasn't right.

"Doctor..." Rory said sternly. "Tell us the truth."

The Doctor placed both of his hands on the console and stared down at them, taking a deep breath. He couldn't bear to face his in-laws, especially with this kind of news, not yet anyway. They would have to find out eventually, especially since he was only going to be able to hide things for so long. He mumbled. "I'm prnnrnnt..."

"What?" asked Amy.

"I said," the Doctor repeated, only louder. "I said I'm pregnant."

Rory's jaw dropped while Amy stood in complete silence before finally passing out into Rory's arms. "Amy?" he asked, trying to fan her awake...

It was ten minutes later when Amy woke up, smelling something salty. She opened her eyes to find Rory running the smelling salts underneath her nose while the Doctor stood beside him.

"Good, she's waking up," Rory noted, putting the salt away. "Amy, how do you feel?"

Amy sat up in the chair she was sitting in. "I don't know," she admitted. "The Doctor? You're pregnant? But you're a male! How could you be-?"

The Doctor took a deep breath as be began to explain his story. "You see, River and I conceived a child a few months ago. Originally, River was the one who was pregnant, and things were going along fine until she started to see Kovarian in her dreams. She was afraid she was going to go after our child, especially after you all know what happened with River. So we made a very difficult decision and that was to let me carry the child so River wouldn't be targeted."

"How did you manage to do that?" asked Rory, studying the Doctor's still flat stomach.

"I used a machine in the Med Bay that allowed the fetus to be transferred from River to me," the Doctor added, placing a hand on his stomach, smiling. "I've been checking on myself, running scans and tests to make sure everything's alright. So far, it's perfectly healthy at 12 weeks."

Amy stood up and hugged the Doctor, along with Rory. The trio hugged long and tight until Rory began to speak.

"Doctor, you do know this is going to be mine and Amy's grandchild," he began. "At least let ME run the tests and everything until it's born. You know you're in good hands."

The Doctor pouted. "What's wrong with my hands?" he asked.

Amy and Rory laughed, then the Doctor when he finally got what they were saying. That was when they were interrupted by a female voice.

"Hello Sweetie,"


	2. Transfer

The Doctor smiled and found his wife, River, standing at the entrance of the TARDIS. She wore a light blue jacket with black pants and boots, her curly hair tousled everywhere. She stood with her hands on her hips, smiling at her husband.

"River!" The Doctor exclaimed happily, strutting over to River and giving her a small kiss. "I just told your parents the news!"

River looked up and faced her parents with a hopeful yet nervous expression. Amy immediately smiled and gave her daughter a hug.

"Oh, River!" she said happily. "Congratulations!"

River let go of her mother and went to hug Rory, her father. They embraced, both with happy tears in their eyes.

"This is so exciting!" Amy said, wiping tears from her eyes. "I just can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother!"

The thought struck Rory. "We're going to be grandparents!" he said in amazement. "And we're not even in our thirties, yet."

"Well, your son-in-law _is_ a 900-year-old Time Lord..." the Doctor added jokingly.

The family went into the kitchen for some Jammy Dodgers and tea to celebrate. The Doctor immediately wolfed down two packets of the biscuits and guzzled down a jug of milk. Amy and River chatted happily about names, gender, clothes, a baby shower, while Rory sat there and sipped on his tea. The Doctor, meanwhile, was already tired. River immediately noticed.

"Tired, Sweetie?" she asked.

The Doctor nodded groggily. "Think I'll go take a nap, then we'll catch up some more," he suggested, stand up and stretching.

River excused herself and walked the Doctor to his bedroom. As the Doctor plopped himself on his king sized bed, River made a tsk tsk sound at the state of the Doctor's bedroom. The last time she was here, the room was decorated romantically, candles everywhere, beautiful music playing, satin blankets...it had been a date night for her and the Doctor when they conceived their child. Today, however, was a different story. The room was a complete mess, along with the bed being unkempt. Gone were the satin covers and was instead replaced by a blue quilt. Knickknacks were scattered across the floor, a hazard for someone carrying a baby. River sighed. She figured she would pick up the room later when the time was more appropriate.

Right now, River was focused on getting the Doctor comfortable. She pulled off his boots, his tweed jacket, and undid his bowtie. She smiled as she noticed the Doctor was already asleep. She pulled the blue quilt over him and kissed him lovingly on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Sweetie."

The Doctor exhaled deeply as if it were a reply. River dimmed the lights and stepped out of the room, closing the door ajar behind her.

Thirty minutes pass, and River was still having tea with her parents when Amy asked about how the fetus transfer was done.

"It was a week ago," River began quietly, crossing her fingers in front of her. "I was carrying the baby and I had a dream the previous night about Kovarian..."

_"Doctor," River called, approaching her husband in the console room. "I need to talk to you about something."_

_The Doctor pulled up a lever and put his arm around his wife, smiling. "Of course, darling," he said gently._

_"I dreamt of her again," River spoke, tears welling in her eyes. This made the Doctor's smile disappear. He cupped her face in his hands. River blinked back the tears as she continued. "This time I had the baby and Kovarian came and took it, not even letting me find out if it was a boy or a girl..."_

_The Doctor rubbed River's back and her belly from behind her, which was starting to get a tiny bit round, but still not noticeable from afar. The Doctor bit his lip, thinking of all the recent dreams River had been having. She was 11 weeks pregnant and she had several of these a week. They were beginning to affect River's everyday life, making her upset, scared, and even depressed. Pregnancy was supposed to be a time of happiness and rejoicing. He knew exactly what to do._

_"Come, River," he said, taking her hand and walking quickly over to the med bay, where they entered and stopped at a chamber with two glassed in beds. He explained his plan to his wife, offering to carry the baby for her despite being a man. He originally got this idea from being back on Gallifrey, when the women got too weak to carry their children and so the baby would get transferred to another person._

_"It would make everything adjustable for a baby to develop inside of me," finished the Doctor. "My body will make a womb for it where I can carry it to term. I would have asked Amy to carry it but she would be carrying a mostly Time Lord baby, compared to the part Time Lord baby she originally carried. It would be very dangerous for her."_

_River shook her head. "No, I don't want you to go through all that for me, my love," she said tearfully._

_"Please, River," pleaded the Doctor, taking her hands into his and staring into her beautiful eyes. "Trust me on this."_

_"But Kovarian could go after you instead!" River shot back._

_"Then let her," said the Doctor. "Only as long as _you're_ safe. I can only fight her off for so long while pregnant, but once the baby's born, I'll be in tip top shape again!"_

_River smiled, convinced. That daft old man! "Okay," she agreed._

_And so, the Doctor set up the machine. He removed two packets of Jelly Babies, one empty, one full. He explained he tested on those before using the machine. Once it was finally ready, the Doctor and River kissed each other before getting into the glassed in beds. The Doctor and River waited as the machine did the work. Both fell asleep as the baby was transferred from River into the Doctor. Once they woke up, they each got out of the glass beds._

_"How are you feeling, River?" asked the Doctor._

_River ran her hand on her stomach, which was once again flat. She ran her hand on the Doctor's stomach, where she now felt the bump. Tears filled in her eyes as the Doctor smiled, only for him to collapse onto her..._

"...The Doctor collapsed from exhaustion immediately after," River concluded the story.

Amy, who was sitting next to her daughter, wrapped her arm around her in a side hug. "It's going to be okay, River," she reassured. "The Doctor's got everything. He knows what's best."

River wiped away the tears and thanked Amy. Finally, Rory began to clean up the dishes, ending their long tea...


	3. Challenges and Happy Times

Weeks had passed. River stayed on the TARDIS with the Doctor and her parents. At Amy's suggestion, the Doctor stayed away from danger and only went to planets with little to no conflict. Of course, it was hard for the Doctor since he loved to save the day.

River's dreams also ceased. Since she let the Doctor carry their baby, she no longer had any dreams about Kovarian. She began to feel a lot better but she knew she still had to be careful, for Kovarian may be targeting the Doctor.

Meanwhile, the Doctor's health was put on strict supervision. Rory made sure to put the Doctor on a healthy diet and a regimen of vitamins. He followed but in addition to that, he had cravings. His favorite food, fish fingers and custard, already sounded like a pregnancy craving. He ate that in addition to Jelly Babies, Jammy Dodgers, pickles, olives, sausages, Yorkshire Puddings...keep in mind this was all dipped in custard...

Then came the mood swings. There were days where the Doctor would be in the console room, happily tinkering with the console, chatting up a storm, and even a little hop in his step. Other days, however, the Doctor would lie in bed and not move an inch. River warned Rory and Amy to stay away from the Doctor for he was in a foul mood.

And of course, came the morning sickness. It didn't always occur in the morning, but the Doctor would have to run to the loo to throw up and it would be the middle of the day. It didn't last very long, luckily for him. As he fully entered the second trimester, the morning sickness stopped.

One morning, during the fourth month, the Doctor was getting dressed one morning when he realized his shirts hardly fit him anymore. He buttoned up his pink shirt only to have trouble buttoning around the stomach area. He tried sucking in but no luck. One of the buttons snapped off and hit the wall. He jutted out his small but more prominent belly in defeat. He groaned as he rubbed his belly.

"Oh, I can't wait until you're born, little one," he said sadly to his unborn child. "I can fit into my clothes again."

The TARDIS made a sound and the Doctor looked up to find a larger version of his shirt hanging on the mirror. He took it and put it on with much better ease. He smiled.

"Thanks, Sexy," he said. "That's much better."

The TARDIS hummed back at her thief. The Doctor put on his coat and walked out of his room to join the Ponds. River wasn't there because she had to handle some business with some aliens on a planet called Aerturke.

"Morning, Doctor!" Amy greeted happily from the jump seat. "Got a new shirt?"

"Yup, old girl here got it for me," the Doctor answered while affectionately stroking his ship.

Rory leaned against the railing and crossed his arms. "So Doctor, where do you plan on having and raising this baby?"

The Doctor blew away some of his fringe from his face. "I'm not too sure," he answered. "River and I were just going to wing it as soon as we came across that bridge. Of course, I'm sure we'll be on the TARDIS to have this baby. I don't think I plan on leaving it once I reach the ninth month. Sort of like a maternity leave, only for the dad, only in this case, the dad's the one who needs it. Think I will be the size of a planet, anyway!"

Amy rolled her eyes as the Doctor laughed at his own joke. He went on.

"But as for raising it, I think we'll raise it on the TARDIS from birth until it reaches school age." He looked down and breathed a sigh. "Do you think you could let the baby go to school in Leadworth?"

"Why are you asking us, Doctor?" Amy asked. "Of course we'll let the baby come to school in Leadworth! In fact, I don't even think I'll let it leave my house because I'm going to love it so much!"

"But why on Earth?" Rory spoke up. "You're a very intelligent man, Doctor. Wouldn't you want to teach your own child?"

"I'm sure River would want our child to have a childhood as normal as possible," explained the Doctor. "Since she never had a childhood, I think that's what she would want."

"Of course that's what I would want!" said a voice.

Everyone turned to the TARDIS doors to find River, smiling proudly. She walked over to the Doctor and took his hands into hers, intertwining their fingers. "The Doctor's exactly right. I want our baby to have a childhood, with friends, teachers, exams, everything! I want it to have everything I didn't have!"

The Doctor beamed. "And that's what it shall get." he said. "Birthday parties, playdates, sleepovers..."

He and River leaned in and kissed. Rory and Amy made faces and noises.

"Ugh, I think I know what the Doctor goes through when he sees _us_ kiss!" Rory said, grossed out.

"Get a room, you two!" Amy added.

River and the Doctor giggled like schoolchildren.

"Oh, stop it, Mum!" River laughed.

A few days later, Rory told the Doctor that he wanted to check on the baby and asked if he could perform an ultrasound. The Doctor agreed while he had been eating ice cream out of the carton and an hour later, Rory had set up the ultrasound machine in the med bay. River and Amy joined the men.

"The baby started kicking recently," the Doctor told River as he unbuttoned his shirt. "It's the most magical thing ever! I've been a father before and felt my children kick before but never like this."

River rubbed the Doctor's back. She forgot the Doctor had other children, even a granddaughter that he occasionally spoke of, Susan. She wasn't sure how the Doctor felt having another child, especially so long after the Time War. She was too afraid to ask, feeling that it must stir some old feelings or new ones.

"Okay, Doctor, lie down for me," Rory directed.

The Doctor obediently lied down and let Rory rub a cold blue gel on his stomach. The Doctor winced, grabbing River's hand, which she patted gently. Rory turned on the machine and used the wand on the Doctor's protruding belly, searching while staring at the screen. It didn't take him long to find a small blob. Rory grinned.

"There it is, Doctor, River!" he exclaimed. "Your baby..."

The Doctor and River stared at the screen and watched their child move. Both of them got teary eyed at the sight. Amy even sniffled, wiping tears away.

"Rorrryyy..." Amy elongated. "That's our grandchild!"

Rory blinked a tear away, still smiling. "I'm really proud," he said.

"It's so beautiful," River said in awe as she squeezed the Doctor's hand.

"Do you want to know what the gender is?" asked Rory.

The Doctor shook his head. "I want it to be a surprise," he answered. River nodded in agreement. She liked surprises, especially good ones.

Rory nodded and kept the wand on the Doctor's stomach for a few minutes longer until the Doctor let out a yawn. Rory turned off the machine but the Doctor protested.

"Rory, what are you doing?" demanded the Doctor. "I wasn't done."

"Sweetie, you're tired," River said. "You're already getting grouchy."

"I am _not_ grouchy!" protested the Doctor, his eyelids drooping and stifling a yawn.

"Don't worry, I took pictures!" Rory added. "I'll give you one to look at, okay?"

The Doctor huffed and muttered a "Fine," while Rory cleaned him up and gave him back his shirt. River and Amy helped him get up and River draped his shirt over his shoulders while walking him to their bedroom for a nap.


	4. Worries and Wonders

The Doctor shot up in bed one night in a cold sweat, panting. He had a nightmare about losing the baby not just to Madame Kovarian, but to other enemies, as well. This included the Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans...

"Mmm..." River mumbled as she turned to face the Doctor. "Sweetie, you alright?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, dear," he lied. "Just-just the baby being difficult. Nothing to worry about. Just go back to sleep."

River turned on the lamp on the nightstand next to her and turned to her husband again. She placed her hand on his t-shirt covered stomach, which she felt the baby move. She used her other free hand to stroke the Doctor's sweat soaked hair. He smiled, beginning to feel a little better.

"Are you giving us a hard time already?" River asked the Doctor's belly. "Let us get some sleep before you get here!"

The Doctor chuckled as River rubbed at his tummy, smiling at him. He smiled back at his wife, his beautiful wife. River looked so lovely with her curls all over her face and in her silk nightgown. As much as he was going through, the Doctor was glad that it was him going through this and not River. He felt it was well worth seeing her smile.

The sound of River giggling interrupted the Doctor's thoughts.

"Hmm? What's so funny?" asked the Doctor.

"'_Leadworth Fun Run 2008'_?" River read the Doctor's t-shirt that he was currently wearing. "Where did this shirt come from?"

The Doctor looked down at his gray t-shirt with the picture of a cartoon runner near a duck pond. "It's Amy's," he admitted sheepishly. "She let me borrow it since it's big enough to fit me. Why she would get a shirt two sizes too big for her is beyond me..."

River kissed the Doctor on the lips. "Come on, let's get some sleep," she suggested. She turned back to the nightstand and turned off the lamp.

The Doctor breathed a deep sigh as his wife snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep, but it wasn't easy for him.

The next morning, River got up early while the Doctor stayed in bed. The Doctor told her he was still tired, so River let him sleep while she went and got dressed and joined her parents in the kitchen, making breakfast. If this were any old day, River probably would have dragged the Doctor out of bed but with him being 5 months pregnant, it was like waking a sleeping bear. It was best to let him get as much rest as he could.

"Morning Mum, Dad," River greeted as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning!" chirped Amy and Rory, who were cooking breakfast and making tea.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Rory.

River nodded. "Except for waking up in the middle of the night when the Doctor woke up," she reported, pulling a chair and sitting down at the table. "He said the baby was being difficult but I think he was lying. I think he dreamt of Kovarian."

Amy set down a cup of tea in front of her daughter. "He probably didn't tell you because he wanted to protect you. Why do you think he took on the pregnancy in the first place?"

That was true. The Doctor took over the pregnancy from River so she would not be plagued with nightmares and stress from Madame Kovarian.

While River was lost in through, the Doctor came shuffling in, still in the t-shirt, pajama pants, slippers, and a robe. His floppy hair was even floppier, sticking up in different directions. He sat down next to River and yawned. Amy and Rory greeted the Time Lord.

"Good morning, Doctor!"

The Doctor just grunted back at them. River immediately knew it was going to be one of those mornings. The Doctor was grumpy, and when he was grumpy, it was best to let him be.

"You hungry, Doctor?" Amy asked patiently.

The Doctor nodded, wrapping his hands around his belly. Rory immediately set down a plate of food.

"Here you are, Doctor, a good old English Breakfast!" he said.

The Doctor thanked Rory and began to eat. River got to tending to her tea, which was rapidly cooling.

"Still tired?" she asked him.

"Yeah," the Doctor grunted as he ate. "But I got hungry so I came out here."

"Now Sweetie, I could have brought you breakfast," River said.

"'s fine," the Doctor said, finishing off his food. River was astonished at how quickly he ate. With the baby growing more each day, it must have required more food for the Doctor to have proper nourishment for both him and the baby. "Besides, the baby wanted to see Mummy."

River raised an eyebrow. "The baby?"

"I speak baby, remember?" the Doctor reminded her. "The baby is now at a point where I can communicate with it and since it's inside me, I have a better connection with it before birth. Usually I can't speak baby to babies until after they're born."

River's mouth made an "oh" before turning into a smile. She realized that must have been why the Doctor was reading a story to his stomach last night. Then something occurred to her. "I'm guessing baby is one of the few languages I don't speak."

"That's rather strange," wondered the Doctor. "You've written that message to me in Gallifreyan before."

"That's because I'm part Time Lord," River pointed out. "I think it's natural that I know that. It didn't take me very long to learn it." She felt saddened. The downside to not carrying her child was not being able to connect with it like how mothers normally connect before birth. With the Doctor being able to speak baby, he was able to get closer to the baby in more ways than one. It made River feel a little left out.

"No, little one," the Doctor told his belly, interrupting River's train of thought. "Daddy doesn't want to play, he needs his rest. You'll have plenty of time for play once you arrive." He felt the baby move and kick in protest.

"How does the baby want to play if it's inside of you?" Amy asked skeptically as she chewed on her breakfast.

"I was teaching it some Gallifreyan word games," the Doctor explained. "It also likes to play football with my insides." He rubbed at his belly some more to soothe the new life inside him. "Speaking of play, River, one of these days we must pick out the nursery! It's getting closer to birth and we still have yet to set everything up! We need to pick out the toys, some clothes, supplies..."

River hugged the Doctor and smiled. "We still have a few months to go. We have plenty of time."

The Doctor nodded, kissed River, said a proper goodbye to the Ponds, and went back to bed.


	5. Challenges

At eight months along, the Doctor had spent a good amount of his time preparing for the baby with River. They made an outing to get supplies and things for the baby. While River lamented over the clothes, she was a little frustrated that she nor the Doctor did not know the gender to the baby. She guessed they would have to wait until after the baby was born to go clothes shopping for the gender appropriate clothes.

After their outing, the Doctor, River, Amy, and Rory set to work at making the new nursery. The TARDIS set the room next to the Doctor and River's so it would be easy for them to get to the baby in the middle of the night, be whether for a feeding or just a gentle rock back to sleep.

The Doctor insisted on using his old cot for the baby but River said, "absolutely not", due to it being a 900 year old cot, she feared for the safety of the baby in it. After a long argument, they finally settled on getting a new cot for the baby.

Once the nursery was complete, the Doctor spent his time in there instead of in bed, working on a new project. River came to check on the Doctor one evening and she found him asleep at the rocking chair in the corner, tools at his feet, and a box sitting atop his now larger belly. River laughed to herself as she moved the box and put a blanket over her husband. She didn't want to wake him so she left him there. He wasn't there for too long, however. After she had gone to bed later on that evening, she felt the mattress dip beside her. She opened her eyes to find the Doctor just lying on his side facing her with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and smiled at River.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she greeted back with a smile. "Comfy?"

The Doctor yawned and nodded. "I was working on this light projector for the baby's room when I guess I must have knocked out," he replied, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Next thing I know, I wake up with a blanket draped over me and my back killing me."

He began to rub his lower back only for River to take over instead. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief.

"Has anyone told you that you rub backs like an angel?" the Doctor purred.

River chuckled. "Oh, Sweetie," she bopped him gently on the head with a pillow.

The resulting static electricity made some of the Doctor's hair fly up. River giggled. The Doctor tossed the same pillow back at her only for it to hit her on the face. River just laughed and was about to hit him again when he suddenly placed his lips on hers in a passionate kiss while wrapping his arms around her back. River felt her hearts leaping with joy as a result.

Let's just say things began to heat up between the two of them, that is, until the Doctor began to feel sick. He realized that was the result of the extra two hearts beating inside of him was making him cramp up all over.

The Doctor lied back in bed and huffed a frustrated sigh. He cursed the hormones that were coursing through him. River began to rub his back again until he fell asleep. River hated that she couldn't take the pregnancy back. She offered to take it over again but the Doctor explained to her that after the fourth month, it was point of no return. The baby was a little after three months developed when he took on the pregnancy.

She hated that the Doctor was completely different now. Instead of the man with the boundless energy dancing about the TARDIS, he was now the complete opposite. As the Doctor reached the final weeks, he was growing more and more tired. He napped more than ever before, some days he just slept all day without even getting out of bed. Rory forced him to wake up to at least take his vitamins and to get some food.

One day, weeks later, River sat in the kitchen with Rory having tea. Rory knew River was upset with the way the Doctor had been acting, so he suggested a cup of tea to River.

"I hope he returns to his normal self soon," River fretted over her cup of tea. "You know, once the baby is born? At least I could take over caring for it while the Doctor recuperates."

"He'll be okay, River," Rory assured. "He just needs some time."

River nodded while taking a sip of her tea. "He'll be back to normal." she added.

"And remember," reminded Rory. "You've got me and your mum. We'll be here to help take care of the baby if the Doctor needs to go away."

River smiled. Suddenly, she and Rory heard a woman's scream from the Doctor's bedroom. They jumped out of their chairs when Amy frantically burst into the kitchen.

"T-The Doctor..." she quivered, her lip trembling. "It's not him. He was replaced with a flesh copy!"


	6. Kidnapped

The real Doctor sat up on a table in an unknown location, both of his hearts pounding. He looked down at his belly and saw it was much bigger than before. He placed his hands on his now enormous belly and rubbed at it.

"You're still here with me, little one," he sighed in relief.

"Hello, Doctor," said a familiar female voice. "Fancy seeing you here."

The Doctor looked up to find Madame Kovarian, a woman in a dark colored suit and an eyepatch over her right eye watching over him from above. She smirked at him below. The Doctor glared at her.

"You!" he shouted angrily. "I figured you were up to no good."

Kovarian remained still. "My plan worked perfectly," she said. "Instead of River, part human, part Time Lord carrying your child, it was you took on the responsibility, a full Time Lord. Since the baby developed mostly inside of you, the baby has hardly any human genes. This makes the perfect weapon against you. It's just a waiting game now, Doctor. You're due any time now to give birth to your killer."

With that, the hatch closed above him. The Doctor stood up, albeit slowly, steadying himself on the table. There was a mirror nearby where he caught a glimpse of himself. He looked awful. His face was no longer clean shaven, now covered in a five o'clock shadow, and his hair was much longer. He wondered how long he had been in there when the baby answered the question for him.

"We've only been in here for two weeks?" he asked his belly. "When did that dreadful woman get us?"

The Doctor stood silently as the baby told him it was right after the failed intimate moment with River, although it worded it as "When you got too kissy with Mummy." The Doctor chuckled. He patted his belly. "Don't you worry, little one. We will think of something. Just hang in there, my dear."

The Doctor realized there wasn't much time. The baby was running out of room in his belly. The Doctor gritted his teeth nervously. As much as he had faced in the 900 plus years of his life, this was one of the scariest things he has ever faced.

Back on the TARDIS, River was furious. No one, but _NO ONE_ takes her husband and their child and gets away with it. River armed herself with guns, blasters, hallucinogenic lipstick, and the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. Rory and Amy pleaded with River to let them come and fight alongside her.

"It's too dangerous for you both," River said as she applied the hallucinogenic lipstick. She pressed her lips together to make sure there was enough on every inch of her lips.

"Please, River," Amy begged. "That's my grandchild that ugly witch has got. I want to exact revenge for what she did to us."

"And you're forgetting," Rory pointed out. "I've done this before and I will do it again. We're not letting her get away with another child, especially yours and the Doctor's."

River remained silent while Amy and Rory waited. She pulled out another lipstick from her jacket pocket and tossed it to Amy. "Come on."

Amy and Rory grinned and began to get ready for battle. Rory once again dressed as a Roman while Amy put on her Police kiss-o-gram outfit. River didn't understand why her parents felt the need to dress up but that was their decision.

While her parents readied themselves, River made a few telephone calls to some friends. She then landed the TARDIS in Cardiff where there was a knock on the TARDIS doors. In burst a strong man in a coat with brown hair and pearly white teeth.

"Captain Jack Harkness, at your service!" he said in an American accent. "We meet again, River Song!"

"Charmed," River greeted cordially. "It's been just a few months since we last met. I assume things went well for you back at Aerturke?"

Jack grinned even wider. "Don't get me started on those turtle people. They were slow! Took us two hours to get finished with our business!" He caught a glimpse of Amy and Rory. "And who are these fine people?"

"Jack, these are my parents," River introduced.

Jack walked over to the Ponds, who introduced themselves. Jack kissed both Rory and Amy's hands. He stared at the couple for a moment. "No way! These two are _way_ too young to be your parents!"

"It's a long story," Amy said solemnly. "We're trying to prevent the same fate from happening to the Doctor and my grandchild."

Jack's eyes widened. "Y-your grandchild?" he stammered. He turned back to River, who nodded.

"I'll tell you the story later, Jack," she said. "Right now I need to put together a group so we can go in, infiltrate the place, and get the Doctor and the baby. I'm hoping the baby hasn't been born, yet."

Jack clicked his guns into place. "Let's do this!" he exclaimed.

* * *

At Demon's Run, the Doctor sat against the wall, rubbing his swollen belly, talking soothingly to it. He wished he was able to just do what he had done last time. Unfortunately, he had nothing, not even his sonic screwdriver. What he was wearing didn't even have pockets, a white shirt and pants with slippers.

"If killing me is what Kovarian wants, then why doesn't she just do it right here and now?" he asked, both to himself and the baby.

"Because it's much more fun ruining a child's life and ripping a family apart," said a female voice.

The Doctor looked up and saw Kovarian at the doorway with two armed guards. Kovarian's dark lips were pursed into an evil smirk. The Doctor felt his temper rising, but he knew he had to keep cool, for the baby's sake. However, he began to fail. He felt a pain shoot through his stomach, causing his face to twist in pain. He did his best to hide it from Kovarian, which luckily for him, she left.

"No," the Doctor groaned. "Not now, anywhere but here..."

The baby apologized to him but the time for birth was drawing near and the contractions were about to begin. He needed to think of a way out, and _fast _before it was too late.


	7. At Demon's Run

"I was hoping to never come back here again," River grimly said as she stepped out of the TARDIS with her parents and Jack Harkness.

Jack remained silent while Amy and Rory exchanged glances. Suddenly, someone tapped Jack on the shoulder, causing him to jump and arm himself with his gun.

"Who's there?" he shouted.

"Jack!" screamed the person, a dark woman in a burgundy shirt, black slacks, shoes, and a white labcoat, throwing her arms up in surrender. "It's me!"

"Martha?" Jack put his arm down. "Don't you _EVER_ scare me like that again!"

"I'm so sorry but as soon as I saw the TARDIS at Torchwood, I wanted to see the Doctor but instead I just found myself coming aboard to look for him," Martha explained, wringing her hands nervously.

Jack saw River, Amy, and Rory shifting their glances from Martha to Jack, as if they were waiting for a proper introduction. "Martha, this is Amy, Rory, and this lovely lady here is River, the Doctor's wife,"

"His wife?" Martha squeaked. "I didn't know he was married."

"He hasn't been married very long," River butted in. "Are you here to help us find him?"

Martha's jaw dropped. "You mean to tell me he's missing?" she asked, shocked. "What happened?"

River quickly gave Martha the rundown, the Doctor was kidnapped and carrying their child and they were trying to rescue him. Jack told River of Martha's previous travels with the Doctor and Martha offered to fight alongside them to get the Doctor back and River agreed.

"We need as many as we can get," River said. "I'll put together an army to get my husband back."

Meanwhile in the Doctor's undisclosed, secluded location, the Doctor was still feeling contractions, though not serious enough to be in labor yet. He also felt himself getting sick. He felt feverish, weak, and tired. He had not been awake for very long but he wanted to sleep already.

The door opened and in came a young man with short blonde hair and black glasses, wearing a labcoat over his military uniform. "Hello, Doctor," he spoke in an American accent. "I'm Dr. Robert Bruckleberry. I'm just here to check on you."

The Doctor glared at him, flinching and stepping backwards. "Why should I trust you?" he asked standoffishly.

Dr. Bruckleberry held his hands out in surrender. "Don't worry, I come unarmed," he reassured, tugging on his stethoscope around his neck. "Just my stethoscope and medical supplies. I'm not here to hurt you. Madame Kovarian actually doesn't know I'm here."

The Doctor still didn't feel like he could trust this doctor, but he seemed kind enough. The young doctor asked the Doctor to sit down while he took his stethoscope and used it to check the Doctor's heartbeats, then the baby's.

"I can hear you're pretty tense there," Dr. Bruckleberry spoke. "Are you feeling okay?"

"How do you think I feel?" the Doctor snapped.

"No, I mean physically," Dr. Bruckleberry said worriedly. "Your breathing, your skin..."

A contraction hit the Doctor, causing his face to twist in pain and his grip on the table to tighten. Dr. Bruckleberry's face made an "oh".

"You're having contractions..." he said. "Listen, I'm sorry you're here under these circumstances. Trust me, I don't like Kovarian any more than you do. I want to help you find a proper place to give birth."

The Doctor rubbed his aching belly as he listened.

"I'm not sure if you remember, Doctor, but I met you when I was a kid," Dr. Bruckleberry continued. "I'm from Nevada, and there was an alien attack on the Las Vegas strip back in the 90s. There wasn't too much damage done but there was a structure that was falling over that I just happened to be in the way of. You managed to use your sonic screwdriver and thwarted the wires. You asked me if I was okay and before I could answer, you ran off. I never got to thank you for that. You saved my life that day, man."

The Doctor's eyes lit up as he remembered the young blonde haired boy from Vegas many years ago that he had saved. He wore a white t-shirt, green shorts, and black and white sneakers that day. The Doctor smiled tenderly.

"I remember you, now," he said. "How did you end up affiliated with Kovarian?"

Dr. Bruckleberry breathed a deep sigh. "Yeah, she sort of forced me to join her because of my affiliation with you," he replied. "But I was hoping I would see you again someday so I could thank you."

The Doctor put his hand on the young man's shoulder and rubbed it, smiling. "You're welcome."

Dr. Bruckleberry stepped over to the door and opened it. "Now I'm returning the favor," he said. "I know you can't exactly leave but I know of a few good hiding spots where she can't get you."

He told the Doctor where to go, then the Doctor gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Robert," he said happily.

"Hey, no worries," said Dr. Bruckleberry. "And good luck."

The Doctor stepped out of his room and dashed out...

* * *

An hour had passed and River asked everyone to split up. Jack and Martha paired off while Rory and Amy paired off while River went off on her own. As River wandered, she became more worried about the Doctor and their baby. She was hoping they were okay and the Doctor wasn't in labor with Kovarian watching hungrily as if she were cutting up a roasted turkey.

River was lost in her thoughts when she was grabbed on the shoulders by someone, startling her. She turned around to find two Headless Monks behind her. She gasped in horror...

* * *

**Now it's time for some reviews! I'm getting some favorites from some of you guys! I'm writing some good stuff and having a blast writing this. I'm fearing I'm not writing good enough, so a few reviews would be nice. Don't make me hold this story hostage! I already wrote a few more chapters of this!**

**And Robert Bruckleberry is someone I made up although he is based on a friend of mine. I still do not own Doctor Who. If I did, there would be a bigger celebration of the 50th anniversary (I'd also be 75 years old).**


	8. Reunion

The hoods came down, River's hearts pounding in fear of seeing the ugly Headless Monks only to be surprised.

"Vastra? Jenny?"

A Silurian woman and a young human woman stood, dressed in the cloaks. River breathed a big sigh of relief as she threw her arms around the two.

"Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to see you both!" she said, shaking in both horror and excitement.

"Where's the Doctor?" Vastra asked calmly.

"I don't know," River answered, letting go of the couple. "He was replaced with a Flesh copy while the real him was brought here and I have no idea where he is. I know he is a strong man but I'm not sure how he is pregnant."

"I still can't believe he's pregnant," Jenny said. "When I first heard Vastra say that, I couldn't believe my ears!"

"With the Doctor, anything's possible!" River pointed out with a smile. "Now, you two with me on this? Why are you two dressed like Headless Monks, anyway?"

"We beat them up and took their cloaks!" Jenny said simply.

"Where's Strax, by the way?" River asked.

"He would have come, but he had a previous engagement to go to," explained Vastra as she walked forward with Jenny and River following.

"He really wanted to come but we insisted he stay," Jenny added. "I know you two need a nurse-"

"We have my dad and Martha," River interrupted. "We'll be fine."

Suddenly, a device went off from River's pocket. "River, copy River!" it said. "This is Captain Harkness!"

River pulled out the device. "What's going on?" she asked.

"We've taken over one section, got a lot of soldiers to surrender," Jack spoke into his device while standing in front of at least fifty unconscious soldiers. "Wow, where did you get this lipstick? It's great!"

"What?" asked River. "How did you get my lipstick?"

"Swiped it from you!" Jack said, tossing the tube up in the air and catching it. "But the point is, we've got some control!"

River stood frozen, picturing Jack wearing her hallucinogenic lipstick and kissing all the soldiers. She knew of his bisexuality, so he was willing to kiss anything that moved.

"River?" asked another voice.

River pressed a button on her device. "Talk to me,"

"It's Amy," spoke the voice again. "Rory and I have got our section captive!"

"Any sign of the Doctor?" asked River.

"Unfortunately, we haven't seen him, yet," Amy replied. "We have asked the soldiers but none of them know. They just take orders from Kovarian."

Meanwhile, Martha had her gun pointed at all the soldiers while Jack was grinning to himself.

"Wow, this is fun!" he said gleefully, wearing the hallucinogenic lipstick. "I should do this more often!"

"Jack?"

Jack looked up to find the Doctor, though not the same Doctor he knew. "Doctor?" he asked, trying to make out what the Doctor looked like. He didn't recognize him with a more narrow face, green eyes, and longer brown hair not to mention the large belly.

The Doctor shuffled over to Jack only for him to collapse onto his knees onto the floor. Jack ran over and helped him up.

"I've gotcha," he said. "Easy there."

The Doctor steadied himself up, but he smiled. "Oh, it's so good to see you, Captain!" He threw his arms around him. He looked up and found Martha, smiling back at him. "Martha!" he hugged her, while she hugged back, trying to be careful with his belly.

"I didn't recognize you, Doctor!" Martha said in astonishment. "No one told me you regenerated! What gave you away was your stomach."

The Doctor rubbed at his belly. "It has been a while, hasn't it?" he asked. Suddenly, he cried out in pain, still clutching his belly.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Martha asked.

"Contractions!" the Doctor croaked out. "Think I'm going into labor."

"We need to get you back to the TARDIS!" Jack said, scooping the Doctor up, tucking one arm under his knees and one arm around his back. "Martha, tell River we've got 'im!"

Martha nodded, grabbing the communication device from Jack's pocket. "River! Can you hear me?"

River pulled out her device. "Talk to me," she spoke into it.

"We've got the Doctor!" Martha said. "We're going to take him to the TARDIS, he's having contractions!"

River gasped, putting a hand over her mouth in both shock and happiness. "Okay, I'll meet up with you!" she said, recomposing herself.

Labor? Now? It was a bad time to go into labor, especially with Kovarian in the picture. She had to find Kovarian and face her once and for all. Her biggest fear, her worst nightmare...she wanted that all gone.

Luckily for her, Kovarian wasn't hard to find. She found River.

"We meet again, Melody," she said walking up from behind her. "Congratulations on your upcoming motherhood. Too bad it's going to be cut short."

River balled her fists in anger and bit her lip. She wanted to call her every nasty name in the book.

"Your husband's doing fine, though he has yet to give birth," continued Kovarian. "Based on the tests we've run, your baby's healthy and doing just fine. It will be born very soon, though."

"Cut to the chase, Kovarian," River spat icily.

Back with the Doctor, Rory and Amy caught up with Martha and Jack.

"Doctor!" they called happily, running over to the Time Lord, who smiled at them from Jack's arms.

"You're still pregnant," Rory breathed in relief.

"Yes, but not for long," Martha spoke up. "He's having contractions and while they're twenty minutes apart, they're getting closer in time."

Rory took the Doctor's pulse, in which he also noticed he had pale skin. "Doctor, how are you feeling?"

"I feel weak and in pain," the Doctor replied. "The baby is sapping at my strength trying to stay in the womb for as long as it can until we can get to the TARDIS."

"Hang in there, Doctor!" Amy said soothingly. "We'll get you out of here."

The sudden sound of guns clicking took them all by surprise. Jack, Martha, Rory, and Amy all realized they were surrounded by soldiers whom they didn't round up.

"Put down the Doctor and no one gets hurt," said one of the soldiers.

Jack gently leaned the Doctor against the wall, Martha and Rory coming to tend to him.

"Hand him over to us, now!" yelled the soldier again.

"Give us one good reason why we should hand over the Doc to you?" Jack challenged, cracking his knuckles.

"It's okay Jack," the Doctor spoke, albeit weakly, as he stood up. "I've got this."

He stepped over in front of Jack and Amy, who were armed. The Doctor gave a weak smile.

"Now then," he said calmly. "You, ladies and gentlemen of Kovarian's Army, are dealing with the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm. I'm a 900 year old Time Lord who just so happens to be pregnant."

The soldiers stared at the Doctor, confused.

"Pregnant, and having contractions," the Doctor continued with his anger rising in his voice. "I'm about to enter labor and give birth. If you don't let us through, you're going to face some very serious consequences. Consequences that you will regret until the day you die."

The soldiers were about to seize the Doctor when he began to yell out in pain, grabbing his stomach and collapsing to the ground on his knees. Martha and Rory went to go comfort the Doctor but he raised his hand up, assuring them it was fine.

"He's bluffing," said one of the female soldiers. "I've been in labor before and I was immobilized. I was in so much pain that I couldn't do anything. Let's just get him and take him to Kovarian."

A bead of sweat poured itself down from the Doctor's forehead. The Doctor smiled sweetly. "Very well, then."

He grabbed the young woman by the shoulders and kneed her in the stomach, causing her to keel over on the floor.

"Does this bring back memories?" the Doctor asked.

The soldier groaned and writhed in pain, not saying a word. The Doctor kicked her. Jack, Rory, Amy, and Martha all stood there, shocked. The Doctor would NEVER physically assault someone, let alone a woman.

"You must be a terrible mother," the Doctor said bitterly. "What's your name?"

"G-Gina," the woman croaked.

"My dear Gina," the Doctor said coldly. "Go home and tell your children how pathetic you are."

The rest of the soldiers backed away in fear, putting their guns down while Gina remained on the floor. The Doctor motioned for Jack, who came over and picked him back up.


	9. Kovarian vs The Doctor

Meanwhile, with River and Kovarian, the two women were having a face-off.

"What are you planning to do with my child?" River demanded angrily.

"Same thing I did with you," answered Kovarian, unfazed. "It will be raised here to be trained to kill both you and the Doctor. Once you and the Doctor are out of the way, the child will become our new secret weapon. It will be the ultimate fighting machine! A Time Lord on MY side!"

"I will _not_ let you!" River yelled bitterly, trying to restrain herself from charging at the woman and killing her right then and there. Her answer was to simply use the blaster on Kovarian but the Doctor would not be happy. River knew the Doctor was not into killing. He wanted to make peace but River knew that there was no peace within this monstrous woman.

"River!" called a male voice.

River turned to find Jack carrying the Doctor, one hand around Jack's neck, the other resting on his belly. Rory, Amy, and Martha were with them. River smiled. "Doctor!"

Jack stopped at River and set the Doctor down, steadying himself. He threw his arms around River, teary eyed. River felt the Doctor's large belly poking her flat stomach.

"Oh Sweetie, I missed you so much!" she said happily, sniffling. She looked down and saw her husband's enormous belly and laughed lightheartedly. "It looks like you swallowed a planet!"

"Nine months along but having con-AAAAHHH!" the Doctor screamed as more pain washed over him. River tried to comfort him by rubbing his stomach but it was no use. It was at the point where belly rubs no longer comforted him.

"So nice to see the happy couple," Kovarian interrupted with a look of disgust on her face. "And it seems the Doctor is going into labor, so it's time for that baby to come out! Doctor, you can come with me the easy way, or the hard way."

The Doctor's mouth turned into a smirk. "Or you can let me go the easy way, or the hard way," he whispered slyly.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kovarian shouted. "Guards!"

The two armed guards standing with Kovarian went to charge at the Doctor only for him to take their guns and make them pistol whip themselves in the face, knocking them both unconscious. Kovarian's eyes widened in shock as the Doctor charged for her, taking her arm and twisting it around, nearly breaking it. Kovarian screamed in pain.

"You don't mess with a pregnant person," the Doctor growled in her ear. "Especially one in labor!"

He twisted her arm some more, causing her to scream in agony. Everyone stared in surprise, including River. She had never seen the Doctor this angry nor use such aggression.

"Now, Kovarian," the Doctor went on. "You're going to let me have this baby and raise it on my own terms. My wife and child are going to live in a universe where you're no longer a threat. I've gone easy on you but all that could change if you don't honor my request: Run. Run away and never look back, and leave my family and I alone."

Kovarian's lips quivered. She would not let herself get told off by a Time Lord! "And what will you do if I don't run away?" she challenged.

"There is a portal to another universe right outside," the Doctor replied. "If you don't run, I'm going to throw you in there."

Everyone else's jaws dropped. THIS was something the Doctor would NEVER do.

"I shall do no such thing!" Kovarian scoffed. "Why should I run?"

"Because," the Doctor snarled, feeling another contraction wrack through his body. He grunted, twisting his face in pain. "You do not want to see the wrath of the Oncoming Storm, trust me!"

Kovarian stared at the Doctor straight in the eyes, both glaring at each other.

Martha bit her lip and drew in a deep breath. She knew what the Doctor was capable of. She had been traveling with the Doctor when he used the Chameleon Arch and turned himself human to hide from the Family of Blood. When they found him and tried to fight him, the Doctor released his wrath upon them. He could have defeated them from the very start but instead chose to hide out of mercy. Could he be doing this with Madame Kovarian?

The question didn't need to be answered. The Doctor untwisted Kovarian's arm and instead took her by the aching arm to the windows and stopped right in front of them.

"Last chance," he warned.

Kovarian smirked. "Please," she said. "Like you really think you can threaten me?"

"Try me," the Doctor whispered grimly.

He pushed Kovarian out the window and into the black hole. She screamed as she got sucked in and she was gone, just like that.

Amy and Rory stared at the Doctor in horror as he watched silently while River bowed her head. Jack stood silently while Martha had a hand clasped over her mouth. The Doctor turned around and slowly walked to River, his fringe covering his eyes, and collapsing into her arms. Tears streamed down his face as River hugged her husband.

"It's okay," she whispered, stroking his hair. She knew he really didn't want to do this but he had to in order to ensure their safety and their future.

Rory put his arm around Amy, who was also crying. Rory pulled the fiery haired Scot closer to him, where she buried her face into his chest. They knew Kovarian wasn't dead. No, the Doctor couldn't kill, but they knew she was banished to another universe, one much worse than this one. She couldn't hurt anyone else where she was going.

All were silent until the Doctor yelped in pain. He looked up at River with a pained expression. "River, it's time," he said, clutching his belly. "The baby's coming and it's not going to wait any longer!"

River smiled tearfully. "That's okay," she said happily. "Neither are we!"


	10. Birth

"Come on, Doc!" Jack yelled excitedly as he picked up the Doctor, who was beginning to breathe deeply. "You've got a kid to pop out!"

Jack immediately carried the Doctor back to the TARDIS with River running behind along with Martha, Rory, and Amy. Vastra, Jenny, and Jack volunteered to stay at Demon's Run until they sent the soldiers back to their home times and planets.

The ship moved the med bay closer and they got the Doctor into bed. Martha asked Rory to assist with the delivery while Amy sat with River, who was holding the Doctor's hand.

"Okay, Doctor, I'm going to need you to start breathing, nice and deep," Martha directed, fully dressed in scrubs and a labcoat.

The Doctor nodded and began to take deep breaths under the coaching of Amy. Rory himself changed into scrubs and then began to hook the Doctor into several machines in order to monitor both him and the baby.

"You're doing great, Sweetie," River encouraged, wiping the sweat off the Doctor's forehead. His hair was already soaked and dripping with sweat. "It's going to be over soon. We'll have our little one with us in just a few hours."

The Doctor smiled weakly as he continued to breathe. He was already very tired from the events of the day and he still had yet to give birth, but he was not ready to give up.

Hours had passed. As the Doctor's pain intensified, and so did his foul mood and language. He began to use words no one in the room had ever heard him say in English before.

"I just want this bloody thing out of me, right now!" the Doctor screamed as another contraction hit. "I don't care what you do, Martha, knock me out, cut me open, just get it out somehow!"

"I'm sorry, Doctor," Martha said apologetically. "Unless there's a circumstance that requires me to perform a Cesarean, I am _not_ cutting the baby out of you and I am certainly _not_ going to drug you!"

The Doctor shoved things off of his nightstand next to him while screaming and cursing with Martha standing with her hands firmly at her waist. She stood by her decision to keep the birth as naturally as possible.

Amy stared at the Doctor in shock. For a man of peace, he was a monster in labor.

"Well, isn't this just fucking dandy!" the Doctor shouted. He panted, chest and his belly heaving. "I'm thirsty, Rory, I need something to drink."

"Right now the only thing you're allowed is ice chips," Rory explained to the Doctor apologetically. "I'll go grab you some."

The Doctor laid back into the pillows while Rory went to get his ice chips. "I'm in so much fucking pain, make it stop..." he groaned, breathing hard.

River stroked his sweat soaked hair. "I'm sorry, Sweetie but there's nothing I can do," she apologized.

The Doctor closed his eyes and lied there, panting quickly. He was about to say something else when more pain shot through his body, causing him to scream. This pain was worse than anything he has even been through in his 900 years. You could put the pain of being attacked by everything in the book and nothing will be equivalent towards this pain.

Amy stood up from her chair and walked over to Rory, who was bringing over the Doctor's cup of ice chips. "I don't think I'm coming back until that baby's out," she whispered. "I'm afraid he's going to kill one of us."

"I don't blame you," Rory whispered back.

Amy left the med bay and waited outside instead. She was too scared to stay in the same room as the Doctor right now. She was wise in her decision. A few minutes later, Amy suddenly heard something smash against the wall and the Doctor screaming more obscenities. She was worried about Rory being in there with a Time Lord in labor. She hoped the Doctor wouldn't hurt him, but Amy knew the pain of labor and childbirth, so she knew the Doctor could not help himself at the time being. She figured the Doctor would be back to normal once he was feeling better.

Hours later, Martha, finally wearing gloves and a medical mask, told the Doctor it was finally time for the baby to come out. She put the Doctor's feet into stirrups and got herself ready, sitting on a small chair at the end of the bed. River continued to hold the Doctor's hand, which her own hand was sore from him nearly crushing it.

"I don't think I can do this, River," the Doctor huffed tiredly. "I'm too exhausted."

"We're almost there, my love," River said soothingly, her grip on the Doctor's hand getting tighter. "We fought Kovarian and brought you both back here for this."

"What if I don't make it, River?" asked the Doctor worriedly. "What if I die having this baby? Over 900 years of dodging everything that has ever tried to kill me and this would be the one thing that would do it."

"Nonsense!" River hushed. "You have my dad and Martha keeping a good eye on you."

Martha nodded. "You're doing just fine, Doctor," she reassured. "Are you ready to do this?"

The Doctor nodded reluctantly. The sooner the baby is born, the better for him. "Doesn't look like I have much of a choice, do I?"

River smiled and kissed the Doctor on the forehead.

Amy, sitting outside with a chair the TARDIS randomly brought, was anxiously waiting for any signs of a baby. At first, she heard the Doctor screaming for a good few minutes, then silence. Finally, Amy heard the sound of a baby wailing. Amy squealed and jumped for joy, knowing the baby was alright.

After a good twenty minutes, Rory poked his head out, grinning ear to ear. Amy ran to him for the official news.

"So?" she asked.

"It's a girl," Rory said triumphantly.

"Ohh..." Amy cooed. "A granddaughter!"

She gave Rory a hug.

"The Doctor's doing fine," Rory added. "He feared he wasn't going to make it but he weathered through the storm. He's just going to need a lot of rest."

He motioned for her to come in and meet the baby. They quietly walked in to find a much calmer Doctor sitting up in his bed, holding a small pink bundle against his chest. His green eyes tired, brimming with tears, but he was smiling. He looked up and saw Amy.

"Hey, Doctor," Amy whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," the Doctor replied softly, looking back down to the little bundle in his arms. "Exhausted but I feel so much better."

Amy bent down to the chair River was sitting in and hugged her daughter.

"Amelia," he whispered happily. "Meet your granddaughter."

Amy pulled another chair and sat down to take a closer look at the new baby. She was tiny, with a small tuft of brown hair sitting on her head. Her eyes were halfway open but Amy could see they were River's lightly colored eyes.

"Oh Doctor..." Amy gushed. "She's so beautiful! Have you two decided on a name, yet?"

River took the baby from the Doctor while the Doctor got more comfortable in his bed. His stomach was noticeably much smaller, although there was still a tiny belly which would go away soon.

"We have," River said in a baby voice while rocking her daughter. "Sweetie, do you want to tell them?"

The Doctor grinned. "Her name is Kayla Amelia Song," he said. "I picked Kayla, but we both agreed on Amelia for the middle name after you, Amy."

Amy's eyes spilled over in happy tears. She hugged the Doctor and then gave a small hug to River, who was still holding the delicate bundle. River asked Amy if she would like to hold little Kayla, to which she agreed. Amy melted as soon as she held the baby, talking in baby talk and introducing herself as Nanny and Rory as Poppy. Rory grimaced at the name Poppy but he thought it was unique, different from most grandfatherly names. Amy then handed Kayla off to Rory, who smiled.

Martha returned with a banana flavored ice lolly for the Doctor so he could hydrate himself. Once Martha got a turn holding Kayla, she told everyone once the Doctor was done with his frozen treat that it would be time for him to get some rest. Amy and Rory agreed and let the new family be. The Doctor did admit he felt rather tired, more exhausted. He was ready to forgo the ice lolly, knock out, and sleep until his body allowed him to.

River still made the Doctor eat the ice lolly while Amy and Rory left, bidding him a good night and get well. Kayla was put in her bassinet which was brought in from the nursery. Next, River tucked the Doctor into his bed and kissed him.

"Will you stay with us, River?" the Doctor asked sleepily.

"Of course, Sweetie," River answered calmly.

The Doctor moved to his right and patted an empty spot on the bed next to him. River smiled and sat on the bed, lying next to him. The Doctor snuggled up to her, closing his eyes. He immediately fell asleep within five minutes while River lied there, watching her husband and their baby with adoration. Soon, the only sounds were of the Doctor's light, steady breathing and the baby's cooing from the bassinet. River smiled to herself as she watched the Doctor sleep. He looked so young and peaceful than ever in his sleep, even if he looked like a wreck.

Thirty minutes later, Kayla began to fuss from her bassinet. River, nearly asleep, got up from the bed and tended to her.

"What's the matter, Sweetie?" she asked her daughter as she gently picked her up. "You hungry?"

Kayla's cries of course, didn't help. With babies, you always had to guess what was wrong. River picked up a bottle of formula nearby and gave it to Kayla, who began to suckle on it. River was right on this guess. She smiled as the baby drank.

While the baby was being fed, River sat back down on the bed with Kayla in her arms and turned to the Doctor to see if he was awake. He wasn't. He was out cold, dead to the universe. The sweat in his hair was beginning to dry, his hair still sticking out in many different directions.

"You daft old man," River said with a light chuckle, kissing her husband on the forehead as he slept. "I'm so proud of you. I love you, Sweetie."

There was nothing but silence from the Doctor, but River was fine with it. She was happy she had her Doctor here safe and sound, along with their baby, who was healthy. River felt happy for the first time in a long time. She had her family, her very own family, and nothing could ever break them apart.


End file.
